Old Enemy, New Threat: Jack Spicer
by Lokishadowgirl
Summary: After a near death experience, Jack Spicer disappears. Several years later, a powerful new fighter appears kicking ass and collecting numerous Shen Gong Wu. Using strange powers and skillful martial arts, he quickly makes himself known as a dangerous new threat. What does this have to do with Jack Spicer? Read on and you'll find out! Chack.
1. Chapter 1

Old Enemy, New Threat: Jack Spicer

Warning: Chack, as in yaoi, as in BoyxBoy, no likey, no read-ie...w/e

Okay, so I've been brainstorming this for quite some time now. I'm usually just too damn LAZY to actually WRITE all the fanfics in my head. HOWEVER, since my fellow deviant, Dragonbeach, expressed a desire to read this fic after I mentioned it on a Jack Spicer fanart called 'Shadow Armor: Jack Spicer' by Blookarot, I've decided to type this up! So, if you like this, send a few thankies to Dragonbeach!

Anyway, this fic is basically about Jack Spicer FINALLY tapping into his inner genius after a nasty fall nearly kills him. He disappears for a few years and then comes back (completely OOC) as a total BAMF (bad ass mother fucker, if ya didn't know). BUT, I don't wanna give too much away, so here ya go!

Chapter One: Epiphany

It started out just like any other day. Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius was awoken by his Shen Gong Wu alarm. With a painful *thunk* he rolled off his bed onto the floor. The boy switched off the noise and got ready for the day all the while muttering about the concrete floors in his basement. _Maybe I should bring a real bed down here and install a carpet or something_, he thought as he applied his eyeliner. His hair was a bit pale since he hadn't been able to dye it his preferred fire-engine red lately, but he doubted anyone would notice. He could fix it later.

After perhaps five minutes after waking up, Jack had assembled his robots, grabbed his beloved Monkey Staff and was setting off via helipack to find the 'wu. Locating it was easy enough, it was hidden among the ruins of an old cliff-side castle, north of Edinburogh in Scotland (a/n: I've been to Edinburgh, saw the castle where the flight scene from the first Harry Potter was filmed, it was awesome X3). After arriving at the location, it took Jack only a few minutes to spot the magical object.

It looked like, a horn really. _A unicorn's horn? LAME, maybe it does something cool though, _Jack mused as he approached the 'wu which was perched on a windowsill in the only tower still standing. Just as the teen was activating his helipack, however, voices from above made him stop and look up. _Shit! _It was the monks. Jack hid beneath an archway.

"Is it down in those ruins Dojo?" That was Kimiko Tohomiko, she pointed down at the crumbling stones. It seemed that none of them had spotted the pale redhead before he managed to hide.

"Yup!" Dojo replied, "and this one's pretty powerful, if the burning rash on my belly is anything to go on." (a/n: oh Dojo, you an' your weird bodily functions...) The leader of the monks and Shoku warrior, Raimuno Pedrosa, opened up the 'Wu scroll.

"'The Unicorn Horn'," he read, "'It lets the user heal any wound no matter how bad as long as the one being healed isn't already dead.' You'd think that'd be obvious," the Brazilian commented.

"Ah guess not, if they had ta wrat it down," the largest monk, Clay Bailey said, adding in his two cents. Dojo touched down and the monks dismounted.

"Alright, let's split up and find this thing," Raimundo said. Meanwhile, Jack had snuck closer to the Horn and was about to make a run for it when he was spotted.

"Jack Spicuh, you will not be laying your fingers on this Shen Gong Wu!" Omi shouted. Jack rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. He turned.

"Hands, cueball," the older boy corrected, "Its "you won't be laying a HAND. And who says I'm not, you? Are you gonna stop me? Heh, go ahead and try! Jack-bots, ATTACK!" With that, Jack activated his helipack and flew towards the 'wu, leaving the monks to decimate his 'bots. He was almost there when he saw a small, dark-haired figure out of the corner of his eye. _Kimiko, _he thought, _great, just what I need. _He reached for the Unicorn Horn and saw a small, deceivingly delicate-looking hand beside his. _Well, here we go. _

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Star Hanabi against your Monkey Staff! First to reach the top of the tower, wins!"

"Sure, fine whatever, lets just get this over with," Jack said.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Immediately, the world began to change. The tower twisted and lengthened, growing impossibly tall. Walls appeared in a maze-like formation up the side, shifting and moving seemingly at random. When the transformation stopped, Jack and Kimiko stood at the bottom of the tower and the rest of the monks, plus Dojo, were standing on a platform half way up.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" the two teens shouted together, and the Showdown began. Jack quickly got ahead after activating the Monkey Staff and taking full advantage of the increased strength, speed and agility it gave him. Kimiko was struggling, and her friends tried to bolster her confidence.

"C'mon girl! Beat his pasty ass!" Raimundo shouted.

"Raimundo, such language is unbecoming of a Shoku warrior," Omi scolded him. Raimundo pointedly ignored him. Below them, Kimiko smiled to herself and sped up. She pulled out her own 'wu and shouted its name and her element. A huge fireball erupted from the golden star and headen straight for Jack. Screeching, he dodged and the flame missed him -barely. His coat caught on fire and he had to stop to put it out. Meanwhile, Kimiko got ahead. Jack snarled and redoubled his efforts. He swung from wall to wall, leaping and climbing, but he couldn't seem to catch up.

Luck, however, seemed to be on his side, if only for the moment. Kimiko was jumping up to a wall when it decided to shift, hitting her leg and knocking her off-course. She didn't manage to catch herself until she was several feet below her opponent. As the two advanced, Kimiko remained a foot or so behind Jack and they approached the finish line.

Jack had reached the top, he was seconds away from winning when Kimiko panicked. With a shout, she leaped into the air and delivered a powerful spinning kick to Jack's side. Unable to keep his footing, the boy windmilled for a few moments and then fell, screaming. Kimiko reached the top and grabbed the Horn. The Showdown was over.

As the world returned to normal, the monks and Dojo hurried to Kimiko who stood there, Shen Gong Wu in her arms. They were just about to congratulate her, when they realized that Jack was still screaming. Apparently, when the Showdown had ended, it left him at the very edge of the cliff beside the ruins. He would have been all right if the soil under his feet hadn't given way and he had been leaning forward. As it was, Jack had been leaning backwards and the cliff couldn't hold his -albeit small- weight. He was sent plummeting to the rocky outlet that stretched into the sea, nearly 100 feet below. The monks hurried to try and help him as Jack, himself, tried desperately to activate his helipack.

It was too late. Abruptly, the screaming stopped, leaving the monks in a stunned and horrified silence, punctuated only by the sound of the sea far below. "Oh... oh my god," Kimiko said, her voice trembling as much as her body.

"Guys, we gotta go down there, he might still be alive. The Unicorn Horn is his only chance," Raimundo said, shakily. Dojo quickly transformed and they headed down to where Jack lay.

Jack was alive, in fact he was conscious. He just _wished _he was dead. God, his whole body _hurt. _It hurt so much, but he couldn't make a sound. How the _bloody hell _was he still alive? That drop had to be at least 100 feet. Maybe his flailing arms had slowed him down, who knows, it didn't matter. He hurt, he hurt, he _hurt so much. _How had this happened? He'd never gotten injured so badly before, and Gods knew he was no stranger to injuries. He had been kicked, punched, thrown against walls, etc. He'd had plenty of stitches, broken bones, not to mention bruises all over even from mild injuries due to his pale skin. But _this, _he could easily die. Huh, he'd never thought about it before, but he had been pretty damn lucky so far. In fact, he should have seen this coming. Being weak and accident prone was a combination that should have -for all intents and purposes- killed him a long time ago.

That's right. He _was _weak, wasn't he? He had been called it so many times. He never let it show, but it really did get to him. Especially when it was Chase. _Chase. _Jack's idol and secret crush. Even though nearly everything the dragonlord said to him was an insult, Jack just couldn't help but admire him. After all, the man was pure evil, he was _supposed _to be a dick, and he made it an _art form. _Jack could only _dream_ of being so good with words. Or good with _anything _that Chase was. Jack just... couldn't seem to be anything but a loser. He always seemed confident, announcing his arrival as if he were someone special, getting up every time he was humiliated and failed spectacularly.

In truth, Jack was a mess. He laughed to himself, _now my body's as messed up as my mind, _he thought. Not that it mattered anymore, he was dying anyway. But... if he wasn't...

Oh well.

The monks had reached Jack. He was a mess, to put it lightly. As soon as he saw the boy's ruined body, Raimundo took charge. "Okay, Clay, you an' Dojo stay over there; I'll take care of Jack."

"B-but-," Kimiko began, but Raimundo cut her off.

"Kim, I'm the leader, just go," he said. His tone allowed no argument, as did his mentioning his status as leader. The other monks all knew that Raimundo wouldn't use his authority unless it was necessary, so they complied without furthur argument.

As soon as they left, Raimundo hurried to Jack's broken body, Horn in hand. As quickly as possible, Raimundo checked for a pulse and was shocked to find one -fluttery and weak- but there. That's all the Dragon of Wind needed. Pointing the Shen Gong Wu at Jack, Raimindo said, "Unicorn Horn!" and the object began to glow, as did the injured boy.

a/n: I did not make up the Unicorn Horn, I got it from other fic authors that say _they_ got it from the Shen Gong Wu trading cards. It has been used rather often, but I thought it would be morbidly ironic to use it in this situation.

a/n: this fic was originally published on deviantart, I'll try to post the next chapter asap, but my journal's actin' weird so I may post the second chapter on fanfiction first Please review and tell me what'cha think!


	2. Chapter 2

Old Enemy, New Threat: Jack Spicer

OH YEAH! Chapter 2 BABY! I've never gotten this far before and again I thank Dragonbeach for giving me the motivation! I'm introducing one of my OCs in this chapter, her description is on deviantart, although it might not be completely accurate now, her name and background is the same. (I'm so proud of myself X3) Anyway, here ya go!

Chapter 2: A New Heylin (Four Years Later)

Chase Young paced back and forth in the Throne Room of his palace, contemplating the recent development in the Xiaolin-Heylin conflict. If he hadn't seen for himself the strange man's abilities, he'd never have believed it. He had appeared out of nowhere (and not the 'Nowhere' Chase was accustomed to), arriving with a bang, literally.

A new Shen Gong Wu had activated, it wasn't all that powerful but Chase was bored (he never thought he would miss the presence of his fanboy, Spicer) and itching for a fight, so he went off to participate in the Showdown that was sure to come. Well, he certainly got his fight. No sooner had he arrived when the Xiaolin Monks came flying in on their 1,500-year-old friend and transportation, Dojo. They seemed a bit surprised to see the immortal dragon, after all, the Phantom Eyeglass only allowed one to see any ghosts that might be hanging around, Chase had no need of it.

"Chase Young! What are _you_ doing here?" The first to speak was Omi, still rather small, though he had grown a little. Chase gave his signature smirk.

"I was bored, thought I'd see if the circus was in town," he quipped. The monks didn't look happy.

"Hey, the only clown around here is Wuya!" Raimundo retorted. Wuya, who had arrived just in time to hear him, screeched in indignation. Chase just chuckled.

"Well, now that we're all here, whah don' we get this here rodeo started?" Clay said, he hadn't changed much either: still tall, blonde and very TEXAN.

Apparently, everyone agreed because they all went for the 'wu at once. That's when the world exploded. Monks and Heylin alike shielded themselves from the bright light and flying debris. When it was over, one person stood in the center of a small crater, holding the mystical object that they all sought. It wasn't anyone they knew, but Chase had to admit, the man knew how to make an entrance.

"Well, look at this... a monocle, how very quaint," the newcomer said quietly, just loud enough to hear. He was tall, lean and muscular and obviously male. That was all they could really tell since he wore ninja-like attire that covered every inch of him except for his eyes which were hidden behind a black visor of a sort. The suit itself looked to be made of some sort of lightweight, iridescent black material that none of them could identify. The man suddenly seemed to notice the warriors surrounding him.

"Oh, hey. This thing let's you see ghosts? Must be pretty awesome if all of you are scrambling for it. I must be pretty good at this since I got to it first..." he began, then he shocked them all by tossing the 'wu at them and saying, "Well, just wanted to see if it would work, you guys have fun now!" Then he just- disappeared.

Since that first incident, the stranger had been showing up and pretty much kicking ass in Showdowns, using incredible abilities flawlessly combined with a masterful mix of many martial arts. His abilities included invisibility, intangibility, defying gravity, flight; he even decimated a thick, stone wall with his -seemingly- bare hand. As much as Chace hated it, he found himself impressed. He hadn't fought the man personally; just watching the monks try desperately to beat him was entertainment enough. However, the warlord was considering engaging the stranger, to see how powerful he was. Perhaps in the next Showdown...

Chase stopped, he thought he'd heard something. He glanced up and stared. _Well, think of the devil, _he thought, _it seems I needn't wait for the next Showdown. _

Before Chase stood the black-clad warrior he had just been thinking about. Casually leaning against a pillar, the man stood with arms crossed, looking as cool as you please. You'd never think he had broken into the home of the most dangerous person, probably in the entire world.

"How did you get past my warriors?" Chase asked lightly, as if he were simply curious.

"That's for me to know and you to find out... maybe," the intruder answered cryptically. The elder of the two men frowned, he didn't like the smirk he heard in the other's voice. He easily kept his cool, however: quickly smoothing his frown with a smirk of his own.

"'Maybe'?" Chase asked, "What is the deciding factor in whether or not I know?"

"Ah ah! First things first, might as well do this formally right. After all, we are both adults here, right?" the man answered in a condescending tone and a wag of his long, black-gloved finger. Chase seriously considered throttling the other man, but the man continued speaking, cutting him off.

"Chase Young," his voice was strong and confident, "I challenge you to a Showdown, not a Xiaolin Showdown, mind you. No Shen Gong Wu, just what we've got. I'll even power down the armor function of my suit, if you do the same. And that 'deciding factor' you mentioned? Its whether or not you win. If I win, you take me as your apprentice and you find out how I got in here. If you win, I'll leave and you'll never see me again. How does that sound? Oh, and I know I can't defeat you, so if I last for ten minutes, I win. If you beat me within ten minutes, you win."

"So, either way, I lose something, eh? How very clever, and very evil." The older man answered. The stranger simply chuckled, low and dark.

"I'll take that as a compliment, so, you game?"

"Hmph, I look forward to defeating you, boy. You will regret challenging me."

a/n: CLIFFHANGER! i'm so evil... heh heh heh ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Old Enemy, New Threat: Jack Spicer

Chapter 3

I'm onna roll! To all my readers, reviewers and followers on fanfiction: I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyway, for those who may have been confused by my promise of my OC and getting through reading the fic and finding: whoops? where's the OC? weeeelll... I was planning on introducing her, but this chapter DEFINATELY. M'kay? You have my apologies T^T.

Chapter 2: Chase's Servant and The Showdown.

The stranger pushed himself from the pillar on which he was leaning and said, "Well, shall we get this party started?" He was cut off, however, by a new voice.

"Vat is this? Are you haffing a battle vithout me? You vound me, Master Chase," said a heavily accented and deep, but feminine voice. The warlord looked up and smirked. The other man spun around as if startled.

"And where did you get off to, Sen?" Chase inquired. The woman, or 'Sen' as her master had called her, sat perched on a narrow ledge, high above the two men, one leg dangling over the side. Her hair was a shiny red-gold, her eyes a stormy grey and her skin a pale peach. She wore simple, but expensive-looking, silk garments. A brown, sleeveless bellyshirt with a gold-embroidered v-neck collar, showed off a good amount of feminine muscle. Her pants were black and hung loosely around her hips. She was barefoot.

"Vat, can a voman not go to a spa vithout getting interrogated? I vas taking a bit uff a holiday," Sen retaliated lightly. She then swung off her perch and landed gracefully after a twenty-foot drop. With light steps that were almost cat-like, the woman strode forward.

"I didn't know you already had an apprentice," Chase's black-clad challenger said, voice dripping with disappointed venom.

"Apprentice? Nej, boy, I am seemply a servant uff Chase Young. Sometimes sparring partener as vell," Sen said, but her words didn't reassure the stranger. His fists chenched and he turned to the other man.

"Is this true? Please, do tell me if I'm wasting my time," his accused.

"I accepted your challenge, did I not? That should be enough. This woman is not my apprentice, she has no need of my teaching," Chase said calmly. The other man seemed to relax, a little.

"So, back to my question before we were interrupted, shall we get started?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose we might as well. I will fight in my dragon form, I suggest, boy, that you keep your armor on," Chase said. The challenger, in response, pressed a button on the inside of his wrist. Suddenly, the fabric of his suit changed color, going from a pearl-like irridesence to having a silvery sheen.

"Vell, looks like I vill be reff, ja?" Sen said, as Chase transformed into his monsterous dragon form, "Competetors ready? Vell, start the fighting!"

As soon as she finished, the stranger leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding the dragon as he lunged forward at an impossible speed. He then crouched down as Chase's tail flew over his head and kicked out with his leg. The dragon easily sidestepped and countered with a spinning kick of his own, he was surprised when the other man blocked with his arm. Pushing Chase away in an attempt to throw the dragon off-balance. Even more surprising, it almost worked. Chase was forced to step back, giving the intruder an opening, which he quickly took advantage of. Lunging at the dragon, the man struck, aiming for his opponent's neck. As Chase went to block, the other unexpectedly changed direction and instead chopped at the dragon's shoulder.

Chase stumbled, eyes wide. The arm that his opponent had hit was _numb. _He had used a _nerve point _technique, and with such accuracy that Chase hadn't encountered in a very long time. He had to recover quickly though, because the strange man leaped toward the dragon. This time, Chase recognized the feint and managed to grab the other's fist and threw him at the far wall. At the last moment, the man flipped in midair and landed, feet-first on the wall (a/n: think Tifa-style, only legs together). With only a minute left, the intruder launched off the wall, flipping head-over-heels and using his momentum to bring a straight-legged kick down on Chase's head. He never made it that far, because his target caught the blow in both hands and flipped him back over, onto his back. With an expertly executed backwards roll, the man kept himself from landing on his back and stood himself up.

That was when Sen announce, "And that's time up!" The Showdown was over. Chase's challenger had won.

"Well, looks like I win," he said panting, "I guess you get to find out my 'secret identity'. You should feel honored, really, you're the first." He then pressed another button on his wrist and a monotone robotic voice said, "Armor disengage."

The man's suit shimmered and disappeared. Underneath was a young man, younger than Chase had expected. He wore a simple, black, Chinese-style top with the kanji for 'monkey' imprinted in red on the back, a pair of black denim jeans and black boots with red trim. Chase then looked up at the face of the mysterious intruder.

He stared, the man was so pale he was _white, _his hair was almost the same color except it was silvery. His eyes... the man's eyes were a dark, deep _red. _They seemed familiar, but it wasn't until the man gave a smirk, that the dragon realized who it was he was looking at.

"_Spicer?!_"

a/n: SO your questions are ANSWERED! the next chapter will hpefully be funny, i dunno X3


	4. Chapter 4

Old Enemy, New Threat: Jack Spicer

Yup, i'm on chapter 4! FOUR! X3 yays, if you like this fic, keep up the comments and reviews! They feeds mah inner arteest. Anyways, one of my loyal reviewers pointed out that some people might have trouble understanding Sen's accent, so at the end of the chapters I'll add a "translation" of her lines in my author notes. I'll include her lines from last chapter in this one too.

Chapter 4: The New Jack

It was indeed Jack Spicer who stood before them. However, he was no longer the bumbling, obnoxious child Chase (who had since returned to his human form) had once known. Jack was now a young man, and a handsome one at that. His body actually seemed to _fit _him now that he had grown out of the awkward stage in adolesence where his limbs looked too long for his body.

He had obviously stopped dying his hair that ridiculous napam-orange that clashed so badly with his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were the same shape and the color of garnet, but they were also _completely _different from before. They were no longer lined with black, but that wasn't all that was missing. Jack's eyes once held an open innocence that bared his soul to the world and made it easy to read him like a book. Now though, they were hard as the stones they resembled, guarded and unyeilding; unreadable.

"Well, what do you think of the new me?" Jack said, spreading his arms and grinning. "To tell the truth, I was planning to do my 'big reviel' at a showdown You know, whip off the mask, strike a pose and shout 'I'm BACK, bitches!' That's still an option though," he finished thoughtfully. "Of course, I really must thank my master, without whom this probably wouldn't have been possible."

"Master?" Chase inquired, "someone I know?" A laugh rang out behind him.

"You are knowing thees 'master' quite vell, Master Chase," Sen said. Chase whirled around and stared at her.

"_You?_" he said, incredulously. Had Sen betrayed him? How was it possible? Was she not bound to him?

"Vorry not, Master Chase. Jack ees bound to me as I am bound to you. Basically, he ees your servant as much as he ees mine," Sen reassured. Jack held up his right hand, displaying the symbol on the back of it that Sen also had. It appeased the dragon, somewhat.

Suddenly, a beeping sound rang out, and it seemed to come from a watch on Jack's wrist. "Hey! A new 'wu, looks like I'm gonna get to do my 'big reviel' after all!" he said.

a/n: so so sorry its so short. i ran out of time. but, as promised, i shall translate Sen's lines:

Chapter 3: "What is this? Are you having a battle without me? You wound me, Master Chase."

"What, a woman can't go to the spa without getting interrogated? I was taking a bit of a holiday."

"Apprentice? No, boy, I am simply Chase young's servant. Sometimes sparring partener as well."

"Well, looks like I'll be reff, yes? Competetors ready? Well, start the fighting!"

Chapter 4: "You are knowing this 'master' quite well, Master Chase."

"Worry not, Master Chase. Jack is bound to me as I am bound to you. Basically, he is your servant as much as he is mine."

a/n: the 'binding' i'm talking about will be explained in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Old Enemy, New Threat: Jack Spicer

Halloo halloo! Tis me again! And I am positively GIDDY because of all the comments, reviews and general likeies of my fanfic! *Yeeee* so happy. Anywhooo... i am SO sorry the last chapter was so damn SHORT, BUT! I shall make certain tis chapter is MUCH longer! So, here ya go!

Chapter 5: The Big Reveil

"So, what kind of 'wu are we talking about here?" Raimundo asked Omi, who was currently holding the Shen Gong Wu scroll. Kimiko leaned over the small monk's shoulder and watched the little animation that usually accompanied the newly activated 'wu's description. It showed a figure holding a triangular object to its ear and another figure with a hand partially covering their mouth, as if whispering.

"The 'Cat's Ear'," the girl answered for Omi, "it allows the user to have super hearing."

"Yeah, and combined with the Falcon's Eye improves all your senses threefold," Dojo added.

"Sweet," Raimund replied, simply. Clay didn't seem quite so enthusiastic.

"Well, ahm sure we all know who's gonna be on this 'wu like a bear on a honeypot," he said.

"Still haven't gotten over your inability to hit a girl, dude? It _is _Katnappe after all. She's got a _tail _for crying out loud," Raimundo said.

"Yeah, don't think of her as a girl," Kimiko added, "think of her as an ugly, oversized cat."

"Dun know if that'll work, but thanks fer the suggestion," Clay answered.

"Uh, kids?" Dojo interrupted, "somebody's going for the 'wu, and it's _not _the infamous Catwoman ripoff."

Before Omi could point out his confusion due to his lack of pop culture knowledge, Kimiko gave a frustrated sigh.

"Its that guy _again_," she said, "hasn't he beaten us enough?" Below them, the 'guy' the Japanese girl was referring to was strolling toward the Cat's Ear, taking his sweet time. Raimundo noticed how slowly the man was walking- and noting the obvious swagger in his step (a/n: lol, #swag). It pissed the Brazilian off to no end. As soon as Dojo was a few feet from the ground, the Shoku warrior leaped off his back, shouting at the black-clad warrior.

"Hey! That's gonna be _our _'wu this time, asshole!" The man stopped but didn't turn around.

"Really?" he said, "and how are you going to accomplish that if you haven't been able to beat me _once _in, what, three weeks? Don't you want to make it a solid month? You might get a free pass if you do, you know, losing the 'wu _without _a spectacular ass-kicking."

_That _did it. With a growl, Raimundo made a slashing motion with his arm and sent a blade of air at his enemy that had enough force to chop down a small forest. However, the blade never reached it's target. Raimundo's eyes widened, the man was _gone_. He looked around, trying to figure out where his opponent had disappeared to, when he heard Kimiko's warning shout behind him.

"Rai, look out!" He whirled around and stared. The man was behind him, arms crossed, standing in a casual yet slightly offensive stance.

"Really, Pedrosa? Attacking someone while their back is turned? I'd expect more from a Shoku warrior," he said.

"How...?" the Brazilian said, stunned, "How d'you know my name and that I'm a Shoku warrior?"

"Oh, I know all about you and your friends, I must say, you guys really haven't changed."

The other monks had joined their leader, taking offencive stances of their own.

"Who the hell are you?" Raimundo said.

"Let's see if you can figure it out," the man said. He pressed a button on his wrist and a robotic voice said: "Armor Disengage." And the man's suit just melted away. If he had expected the monks to recognize him, he was disappointed. There was no familiarity on their faces as they looked him over.

"Really? Geez, you guys are as lame as _I_ used to be," he said. For some reason, that seemed to strike some chord in the monks, but they still didn't get it. "Chase knew who I was right away, but it looks like I'm gonna have to spell it out for you. Okay, who has white skin, red eyes, wears a lot of black and is a technological genius? Take your time."

"Stop hitting the trees and tell us who you are!" Omi said. The man gave a small laugh.

"That's 'Beating around the bush', cue-ball," he said. The monks all stared. It- it couldn't be... could it?

"No way, dude," Raimundo finally said, "_Jack?!_"

a/n: still kinda short, I know T^T. I'm just not a very fast typer. Anyway, if the ending is making you feel a little deja vu, that's okay. I meant to do that. I think its kinda funny. I don't own the Cat's Ear, it came from the Shen Gong Wu cards.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Enemy, New Threat: Jack Spicer

Hel-lo lovies! Long time, no post! Soverysorry. Truly I am. HOWEVER I am updating now, so no hard feels, r-right? WELL! Here is the long-awaited chappy!

Chapter 6: Jack Spicer The Warrior

Jack's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Wow, you _actually _figured it out! Cookie for you."

"Omi's face lit up. "We get cookies?" he said, eagerly. The other monks facepalmed, sighed and rolled their eyes at the little monk's naiveté. Jack looked amused.

"Yeah, Omi. We've got'em on the dark side, but you have to join us first," he said. The sarcasm, of course, was lost to the small monk. He immediately went into 'self-righteous-never-tainted' mode.

"Jack Spicuh! You will not sway me to the side of evil, even with the promise of coolies!" He shouted at the teen, pointing an accusing finger.

"Gee Omi, your conviction is sooo inspiring," the young man replied, voice dripping with condescension, "I might just be tempted to join you!" Again, Omi's face lit up.

"Really?"

"No," Jack said flatly, Omi's face fell, "now, are we here to reminisce about the good ol'days? Or are we here to duke it out over this new 'wu? Although, you could always turn tail and run, save yourselves the shame and, as cue-ball would say, 'A most humiliating defeat.'" He finished in a –pretty good- imitation of the smallest monk's voice.

"Not a chance," Raimundo snarled, turning toward the Cat's Ear and lunged for it. He was shocked, however, when at the same time, Jack appeared before him. They grabbed the Shen Gong Wu at the same time. Jack grinned in a way that the Shoku warrior did not like at all.

"Raimundo Pedrosa," the albino said, voice loud and strong, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Komori Sword for your Neptune Helmet. Now, let's see…" He looked around; the sun was setting behind him, sinking below the rocky canyon walls surrounding them. He smiled his truly unnerving smile again. "Let's play Labyrinth, first one to reach the goal wins," Jack said.

"You're on, Spicer," Raimundo replied and together they shouted, "LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The world began to change, as per usual. The walls around them twisted and curved, getting taller and casting ominous shadows over the onlookers. Obstacles sprung up along the various paths within the maze until the transformation stopped. When it was over, both warriors, Xiaolin and Heylin, stood at different entrances of the arena and the other monks stood on a platform with Dojo, high above the Labyrinth.

Jack pressed a button on his wristband and his suit seemed to melt over him. Closing the visor (a/n: Iron Man-style "Don't touch my stuff" X3), he looked over at his opponent and they shouted together: "Gong Ye Tempai!"

Raimundo hardly had time to blink before Jack lunged forward and began making his way over spikes and around pillars. If anyone was expecting the Showdown to take a long time, they were greatly disappointed. It took Jack a maximum of three minutes to reach the end and win the match.

Jack Spicer left the monks slack-jawed with a cheeky wave and saying, "Hey look, you've been Jack'd. Ta!"

"What just happened?" Raimundo said, still stunned.

a/n: sorry so short… writer's block sumpthin' BAD. BUUUUT, not to sound too demanding, my creativity feeds on feedback (lolz) and so the more I get, the more story I write. See where imam goin' with this? SEND ME ENCOURAGEMENTS and I shall be motivated to update more frequently! (pretty please?)


End file.
